Fadel Jenan
by Lin3reborn
Summary: What would happen if Shuichi had called Hiro after he had gotten raped, but Hiro wasn't home? What if he had called Yuki, and ended up getting his ass saved by him? What would of happened if even after the rape, the bad things were just beginning?
1. The Twist

Track 13 Remix

Summery: This is my way from what would happen to Shuichi after he was raped, and the after math of it. Mainly, I turned around the hole of the story.

Shuichi ran breathing deeply as the mob of girls chased him, and not for the first time he wished that he hadn't been seen.

There was no way he would make it to Hiro's place; this probably was going to make him have to hide some where for awhile. He jumped quickly behind a pillar and was surprised when it actually fooled the mob.

A hand suddenly grabbed him and he gave a yelp of surprise but his mouth was covered. Hot breath blew on his neck as some one murmured in his ear," Hush, they'll hear you."

The man let him go and he quickly spun around to see that he was a young man, with dark black hair, sunglasses, and a hat.

"You're famous now Shindou Shuichi. You can't just go out in public and expect no one to notice you. Put some effort into it, nothing fancy; sunglasses, a hat, it's all you need," Shuichi looked to the man with a happy thankful look and said," So who are you."

The man faltered, throwing off his sunglasses and hat, while shouting," I'm the lead singer of Ask! I'm Taki Aizawa!"

Shuichi stared at him numbly emitting a small," Oh," when the mob was back and began to chase him. Taki grabbed his arm and gruffly shoved him into a parking lot and in a car.

"Hay thanks for saving my ass back their sourpuss! I guess I was all wrong about you, you're not as bad as I had thought!" Shuichi shouted out with joy as him and his newly found 'friend' sat laughing together.

"Yah, it's fun being famous," Aizawa agreed joyfully.

"That was my very first time being chased by a mob," said Shuichi as he tried to calm down a bit," I kind of liked it!"

"Yah," Aizawa chuckled," it never gets old."

Their was a pause as Shuichi sobered," Yah. I guess I kind of learned something today. No matter what, there is going to be a down side to being famous. You're always being watched. When you go to the movies, the park, or even, dating," His voice started to crack and he covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down so he did start bawling like a baby.

"That Eiri Yuki cat dumped yah, eh?" Aizawa questioned.

Shuichi looked up in shock, not saying a word.

"How did you know about us?" he asked bewildered.

Aizawa grinned," Actually it was just a hunch- until now."

Shuichi covered his mouth in shock as he continued to stair at the other man. The door opened revealing two other men, one a blond haired paled eyed American looking boy, the other a dark haired and skinned boy.

Shuichi quickly stood up and made a move for the door, but the men quickly restrained him," Aizawa you basted . . . what?"

Suddenly he shut up as the blonde haired man lifted his shirt and opened the button to his pants.

"What the hell!?" he shouted as fear and surprise ran threw his body numbing him.

"Shut him up," once Aizawa uttered those words one of the men hurled a large fist into Shuichi's gut, causing him to double up in pain with a small grunt as the one who held him threw him to the ground.

"Now Shindou Shuichi, we have some thing's to discuss," Shuichi's eyes filled with fear as he trembled.

Aizawa grinned at the obvious display of fear," Quit Bad Luck, and never return to the singing career, or else I'll make both you, and you're lover boy, Eiri Yuki, pay."

Hiro sat at home, quietly reading the news paper as the soft ticks of the clock echoed threw out the living room. He tried to ignore the fact that he was very worried about his red headed friend, Shindou Shuichi, but the young man's face wouldn't leave his vision.

Throwing down the newspaper with a sigh of aggravation, Hiro looked up at the clock, which was a cat with a swinging tail. 11:37. it was late, so late, in fact, Hiro's imagination took place making him think of all the horrible things that could have happened to his life long buddy.

Getting off the couch he dashed to the door, grabbed his jacket, and snatched his keys off the table, slamming the door behind him as he went to go to the only place he could think of.

The only sound that was left behind was the constant tick of the clock, and the persistent rings of the phone.

"No, pleas, pleas Hiro pick up the phone!" Shuichi begged silently, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He had planned to call his friend to pick him up, as for he could not walk another step, but as of yet things were looking worse and worse.

"Sorry I'm not at the phone right now. . . ,"Hiro's answering machine mockingly echoed threw his mind. The beep rand dully threw his ears, and he wondered if he should leave a message. Thinking better he hung up, the same stumped look on his face, as if he couldn't believe this was happening.

Shivering, he rubbed his hands together. He, in all honesty, was in horrible condition. But his only plan's were to pretend that it was nothing, and let only Hiro know that he had been raped. But, as he sat their in the chilly night air in a the dark secluded alleyway of Japan, he couldn't help but still feel their roaming hands, groping at him, hurting him, and the pain coming from his lower side.

"Yuki never would hurt me like that," he murmured a tear sliding down his soft cheek," He never did. . . Maybe. . ." Suddenly a glint came to his teary blue eyes as he picked up his cell. Looking at it for a moment he started to dial a number he knew by heart.

Eiri Yuki sat with a cold stair as he watched his uninvited guest, Shuichi's best friend, Hiro, glare at him.

"You're almost as worse as the kid," he droned out," except the kid never broke my door down."

Hiro growled warningly his way and Eiri raised an eyebrow, wondering if it were just the kid and his freaky friend that growled like that, or if it was just the norm for their generation.

"Ok, Eiri-Sama, I have had about enough of you," Hiro growled out," where is Shuichi?!"

Not a muscle flinched on Yuki's face, but his eyes darkened, and a strange demeanor came about him.

"What do you mean?" his voice was cold and sharp, like normal, but, if you knew him well, one would be able to detect a darker tone to it.

"What I mean is, I haven't heard from him since . . . since he was crying about how you dumped him! He was suppose to be at my house hours ago, and I know Shuichi can really be a air head sometimes and be a little late, but never this late and he wasn't even at work , and. . . And, and. . . ."Hiro stopped their a loss for words as worry became evident on his face and fear made all anger disappear," I was really hoping you would know ware he is, even if you are a bastard to him."

Fear filled Yuki like water would a glass. He found it hard to keep his breathing in check, and absent mindedly he dropped his cigarette into his bowl of soup.

"What?" He growled out menacingly.

Hiro was about to continue when the phone rang.

Both looked to each other.

Yuki got of the couch as quick as possible without looking rushed and snatched the phone off the hook.

"Eiri Yuki speaking," he said in a would be casual voice. All he heard on the other end was a sniffle," Hello?" his eyes betrayed none of his emotions, but his heart practically bled as he could only think of Shuichi being on the other line.

"Yuki," A deep breath was heard on the other end followed by a sob," I'm not crying." Shuichi quickly said, a few more sniffles then," I. . . I need a ride, if it wouldn't be too much. I . . . I know you said you don't wanna see me no more but. . But," Shuichi's voice started to brake off their, full fledge sobs making their way to Yuki's ears.

"Hush," Yuki snapped, not meaning to sound so angry, but he was practically frantic to know what happened to the strawberry haired singer. After his short statement the sob's quickly died down," Of course I don't mind, you can come on over and tell me all about it. Just stop whining would yah."

Hiro made a growling sound in the back ground but one look from Yuki's fierce eyes silenced him.

"Y. . . Yes Yuki. Arigato. Ano... A. .Aishitaru," there was a long silence to fallow after that, then Yuki responded," You're welcome. Where are you? Are you ok? "

"I'm in an ally. Uhh, you know that supermarket I went and got that shirt for you? The Bad Ass one? It's just across the street from that," He sounded as if he were desperately trying to make a topic of conversation, and sound normal, but his voice was strained, pain laced threw it easily, and it sounded like was going to brake down crying any minute now.

Yuki sighed in relief," Ok I'll be there to pick you up."

And with that he hung up.

Turning back to Hiro he glared at him," Well I'm on my way to pick him up, so do yourself a favor and leave, and go home. I don't think Shuichi is in the mood to have very many visitors."

Hiro looked like he really did want to argue about that, but instead he nodded obediently and, after slight hesitation, he stopped at the broken doorway and said coolly," You'd better take good care of my buddy, Eiri Yuki. You're all he cares for." Then in a quieter voice he murmured," You don't know how lucky you are."

With that he left down the dark hallway and in seconds he was herd zooming off into the night.

Eiri looked out the window and murmured before leaving," Aishitaru, Shu-kun."

Lin3: soooo how did yah like it? It actually didn't turn out how I wanted it too, it was just so fast paced and all. I'll probably redo it and make it more detailed if I am bugged about it. If no one minds, but me, then I'll most likely keep it the way it is.

Well please review.


	2. The Hunt Begins

Lin3: Thank you to all that has kindly reviewed my sad little excuse for a story. I AM going to redo chapter one and probably this one too. I kind of like how three is turning out though. I forgot to mention something, SO PLEASE READ THIS NOTTICE!!! I am not at my parent's house on the weekends, Friday - Monday, because I am at my foster home. So please don't flame when I don't admittedly up date. I have to work only Mon evenings to Thursday evenings. Thank you for reading. Please do read, AND THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Track 14 Remix

Eiri Yuki continued his attempts to locate his lover as he searched alleyway threw alleyway.

He sighed as he made his way out of another alleyway, not even caring if his careless mask wasn't put up anymore. Looking down at his watch it read 12:23. He shivered. How close to the store, really, had the alleyway been? Had he gotten the wrong store? Had Shuichi moved? Or worse, could of some one found him before hand, trying to shut him up before. . .

Yuki halted suddenly as he herd a yell from an all too familiar voice," LEAVE ME ALONE YA GODDAMN PERV'S! MAN THIS JUST ISN'T MY DAY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

He quickly started to run down an ally which led to a maze of back ally's. Close to where the voice had been he heard a struggle.

"Please, can't you see I've been threw enough, please stop! Somebody help! Hiro! Hiro help! Anyone please help me! Yuki! YUKI YUKI PLEAS HELP ME!" Yuki turned the corner to where the already horse voice called for his assistance.

"Come on kid, quit whining, it'll be over in a minute," their were two guy's down the alleyway. His Shuichi lay on the ground shivering trying to push one of the men off him as the man began to pull down Shuichi's pants.

For a moment he wasn't in the cold dark alleyway, with his lover trying fight off some sick pervert, but was back in his high school day's, yelling for help at the top of his lungs but no one could hear him.

Yuki only saw red.

"Get off him NOW!" Eiri's voice was deadly low, and he stepped forward aggressively. He was shaking out of pure rage and he honestly considered just killing the men right their and then.

The two men jumped up and started to back off while Shuichi weakly propped himself up a smile weakly braking over his face," Yuki"

Eiri didn't even look his way but kept approaching the guy's. But, it seemed, they were cowards, as for they ran off without a fight, though Yuki couldn't' say he exactly liked it that way.

Turning attention to his fallen lover Yuki swooped Shuichi up and held him closely. Shuichi looked up to him with a glazed gaze, in which he found returned with surprising gentleness.

He sighed tiredly and leaned on Yuki's broad chest," I knew you would come." With that he drifted off, his tiredness overtaking his weak body.

(A.N UGH! THIS IS SOOOO HORRIBLE. I PROMIS I'M GOING TO REDO IT! I DONNO HOW I DID SUCH CRAP. I'V BEEN IN A MOOD LATELY, ITS EFFECTION MY WRITING. Yah that's it.... WELL BACK TO THE STORY, SORRY!)

"Ugh," Shuichi lifted a hand to his forehead where he found a cool wet cloth laying, which felt quite nice on his heated face. He blinked his blurry eyes and shivered, clutching to the blankets that covered him, as he suddenly felt very cold.

"Shuichi ," Shuichi quickly looked with fevered eyes up to his blond haired lover, who was gazing down at him with the same stone expression, though worry shown clearly threw his icy blue eyes," You're sick. You have a fever." He stared at the young singer then asked in a slightly more demanding tone," Who did this to you. I know it wasn't those guy's in the ally, so who did it." He paused and Shuichi could of sworn he saw anger in those golden orb's," What all did they do to you."

Shuichi sat up and blinked then shook his head," It's nothing," His voice started to crake as his lip trembled and he quickly duck his head, chanting mentally that it was ok, and nothing but a sick dream.

"Don't give me that bull crap," Shuichi flinched at the harsh tone Eiri decided to use. Now fully convinced that Yuki was angered with him, he couldn't help but imagine his Eiri, his lovely Eiri doing the same horrible thing's to him. He started to tremble.

Eiri, surprised by the young boy's reaction, mentally chided himself for sounding so harsh, and quickly corrected his mistake as best as possible. With a sigh he leaned over and began to wrap his arms around Shuichi," Ok, listen brat I know-"but he was cut off. As soon as he had enveloped the boy in a hug the singer had freaked, giving off a freighted scream, slapping his arms away, sending his hardest punch his way as he tried to back up into a corner.

Yuki at once began to get frantic himself, but with worry. Biting the inside of his lip he stopped himself form making any foolish comment's that could upset the already distressed boy.

"Shuichi," he said finally once the boy's small whimpers had worn away," I'm not going to hurt you, come on, you know that."

Their was a chocked sob from the small boy as he hugged his legs closer and then a small," Yes," issued from him.

Eiri nodded unconsciously to himself as he continued," Now what happened. Please tell me. I'll try to make it all better. I know you got beat up, yes I can see, but . . ." the boy lifted his head, his watery lavender eyes looking up in fear," What are you not telling me."

"I," the boy's voice cracked. Shuichi started a mental chant as he looked down to the floor. With a sigh he chocked out, as more tears started to fall," They. . . I didn't want. . . I really tried to get away . . . not my fault . . . I'm sorry . . . couldn't stop them."

Eiri thought of coming closer to the boy, but thought against it as he said," Shu-kun, you're not making any since. Please," he gently tried to pry his way threw the distressed boy who was currently mumbling things under his breath that he could barely make out," calm down, tell me, what happened."

Silence ruled over everything, laying it self thickly around them until he a sob escaped the shaking boys mouth and he chocked out," I . . . I was raped."

The room became incredibly quite, and Yuki heard a ringing in his ears as he forced himself to believe what had came out his young lover's mouth. Working his jaw he set it sternly, forcing himself not to hit something. Finally, once he was able to push away passed memories, he gritted out," Who . . . did it."

Shuichi looked up sadly. He could only read anger and sorrow on the writers face as he responded," Aizawa from Ask," he looked down," I don't know who the others were. Just three guy's he hired to . . . to . . . to" he started to hic up and his tears welled up again.

A slight shuffle was heard and Yuki put a gentle arm about him. Shuichi froze at first, a flash back of the blond guy wrapping his arm around his neck cutting off his breathing, but then he relaxed as he chided himself, mentally saying that this was Yuki, and he was safe now.

Slowly his sobs quieted and he leaned into Yuki, drained emotionally and physically. The lights around him seemed to dim, and the room seemed to swim.

"Shuichi," Yuki's voice was strangled and the youth quickly looked up in worry. He was surprised to see the older man near tears," I'm so sorry."

Shuichi blinked, then his expression took one of worry as he croaked out," Yuki," tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away," It's ok; I'm fine, I never took a vow of chastity or anything. I," his breathing started to deepen as he got more nervous, his croaky voice rising with worry.

"Enough!" Eiri practically yelled. Shuichi shut up, thinking that Eiri was defiantly pissed at him," No it's not ok. It messed you the fuck up. You're probably feeling like a piece of shit right now. Listen," his voice softened and so did his face and Shuichi found himself in his own dream world, happy over just the fact that his Yuki was so caring towards him," Just get better."

"Aishitaru, Yuki," Shuichi stared him down, patiently waiting his answer. The minutes ticked by silently then Eiri did something Shuichi never expected.

Twisting around Eiri put his hands gently on each side of his lovers face, allowing time for the younger man to relax from the touch. As soon as he cleared his mind from a another flash back he heard Eiri murmur in his ear, and his breath caught in his thought," Aishitaru , Shu-Kun," Shuichi's heart beat quickened and the only thought going threw his mind was," Yuki is only this passion like when were about to have sex, or when ever he has his little weird bout's."

Shuichi smiled when they broke away from their kiss, tears in his eyes," Can I please stay?"

Yuki paused and stared at him with love," Yes."

Shuichi smiled.

Lin3:Crap crap and more bull pucky. Gowd. Cant I do a single thing right. Hope this chappy was ok. Nothin much really happens till the end of chp.3. Well seeyah!

RR


	3. Safe and Sound?

Track 15

Shuichi moaned when he woke to a nice worm tingly feeling. It felt like he was wrapped up in a steamy blanket, with two smooth arms holding him up.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked around in a slight panic. Slowly he calmed down. He was in a bathtub, naked, of course, along with Yuki, who held him so he couldn't see him.

Craning his neck around he saw Yuki's stony gaze connect with his own. A blush made its way to his cheeks as he lowered his head in shame and embarrassment. Yuki had seen his body after the . . . rape. He gulped at that thought.

"He must think I'm disgusting, or weak," he mentally pouted.

Looking down at himself he saw all the blood and grime was gone, only leaving cuts and bruises left. Hell, their where even a few hikkies on his shoulder, which led to a series of bite marks.

"Yuki has never bit me," he thought idly," I wonder if he ever will. I sure hope not, that hurt."

"You wouldn't bite me ever would you, Yuki," he asked quietly as he still stared at some of the bite marks.

Yuki's body stiffened," No, of course not, not unless you asked me to." Shuichi smiled. He could feel Yuki's chest rumble with each word he said. It felt nice.

Yuki's hand lifted from where it had been resting on Shuichi's belly, leaving the small rag that had been their to float and sink, as he raised his hand to Shuichi's forehead.

"You're a bit hot," he said after a while," You need some rest."

This didn't make any since to Shuichi. Of course he was hot, he thought, they were in a hot bath. He sighed, leaning his head back on his lovers shoulder and looking up to the ceiling. He didn't want to think about it, it just was too hard to think. It was like one thought after another danced in front of his eyes, then darted away, leaving him confused. His mind was cloudy, his head ached, his nose was stuffy, and he had a sore through.

"Maybe I'm sick," he murmured finally, nuzzling the crook of Yuki's neck," I don't feel so good."

He felt Yuki's head turn to look at him and after a second his lover responded," You've been out for a day now. You're fever has been worrying me. Don't tell me it messed up with you're already fried brain."

Shuichi frowned and his brow's pulled together as he looked up to Yuki in a curious sort of way," Wha?"

Yuki sighed and picked him up. Standing he walked over to a towel so he could dry them both off.

Right when they had exited the worm cocoon of water, Shuichi found himself stiffen, then start shivering with cold. Mentally he wondered why he was so cold when the room was so foggy with the mist that came from the hot water.

"I think the heater needs to go up," he said as he tried to control his shaking limbs," it's foggy in hear."

He mentally raised an eyebrow at his own words. He hadn't meant to really say that, it just came out on its own free will from when he was thinking about how cold it really was.

He could just imagine Yuki's face at that; one delicate eyebrow would of rose, and his chiseled lips would pull tight, suppressing a smile, as his eyes would dance with laughter. Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled at the mantel image. His Yuki.

Yuki had finished dressing them both and went to the living room to settle Shuichi on the couch, telling him to stay put while he put some lunch on.

Shuichi sat on the couch, his head still slightly cloudy, and eyes irritated and watery. Slowly he scrutinized his surrounding's. The couch was same as normal, neat, fluffy, and in order. Nothing lay recklessly on the floors, and the coffee table in front of him gleamed beautifully.

Behind the coffee table, against the wall sat the large T.V, off to the right stood a doorframe which led into the kitchen/ dining room. To the left, the rest of the living room, practically bare except a pitcher and a smaller table in which held a coffee pot and a small rose. Behind that lay the sliding doors, which were slightly ajar, allowing a sweet summer breeze to flow in, and the cotton curtains to bellow out, flapping as they licked their way up the walls.

Shuichi smiled, closed his eyes, and then opened them again, only to jump in fright as he found something out of place.

Someone was in the glass windows, staring at him.

That someone was a very familiar man. He held something in his hand and a grin on his face.

Taki Aizawa smiled, and then disappeared from sight when Shuichi Shindou had screamed for his lover.

The hunt was on.

To be continued....

Lin3: I know I know, crap, crap, crap. But I've been having nothing but bad luck lately, and it's effecting my writing, but ppl like ppl who up date often, and so that is what I'm trying to accomplish, to up date quickly, and still have time for, work, choirs, school, ect. My foster mom say's I need a social life; I say I need a car.

Seeyah!

Saying for the day:

My parents told me I could be ANYTHING I wanted to be,

So I became an ASSHOLE.

ï 


End file.
